


of fairytales and ghost stories

by shinwonieee (limabeannn)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limabeannn/pseuds/shinwonieee
Summary: In a world where tattoos appear on a person's body as they go through significant stages of their lives, a unique soulmate tattoo shared by only two people appears on the eighteenth birthday. But, what if there were three?





	of fairytales and ghost stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! I'm Greta, and this is my first fanfiction. It is very much a mess, but I will probably edit and filter it out soon. I hope you all like it. In case you were wondering, Bea and I share this account- which is why there is a fanfiction piece already associated with this account. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Also, we all need more shinyan in our lives.

Yanan remembered the first tattoo.

 

It was a few sprigs of delicate lavender, tied by what looked like twine, and it rested on his forearm, near the crook of his elbow. It was his sister's favourite flower, that appeared the day she was born. 

 

The second was a tiny airplane, one that appeared on the inside of his wrist the day his family left Shanghai and took his first step in Korea. That one stung a lot, as if only to add to the difficulty that he faced by leaving his friends behind. It was small, but it was significant.

 

Korea was new, and hard. Stumbling with his accent was hard. Trying to communicate with people he had never met was hard. Until two years ago, when a rosy cheeked and very flustered Adachi Yuto stumbled into class.

 

Yuto was the new boy in class 3-2. Relieved to have someone else branded as the "new kid", Yanan was quick to take Yuto under his wing. The two quickly became inseparable, which was only facilitated by the fact that they had all eight classes of the day together. The best part of having another foreign friend? Yuto also struggled. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Occasionally, he'd be so frustrated that he would let out all his thoughts in Japanese on some poor teacher while trying to find the word for rice, and forgetting it for what felt like the millionth time. It comforted Yanan, knowing that someone else went through the same struggle as he did every day. The strangest part about it was that Yuto also had a similar airplane tattoo on the inside of his wrist. 

 

The remainder of class 3-2 consisted of eight oddly energetic boys, and nine girls who seemed to want nothing to do with aforementioned boys. So be it.

 

At the front of the class sat Lee Hwitaek, their class president. Known to be a goody two shoes who wasn't so much of a goody two shoes, Yanan hadn't yet formulated an opinion on him. That was soon to come. On the other extreme was the ever-energetic Hyojong. Armed with an endless supply of screeches, it was common practice to hear a distinct screech for every stage in which Hyojong had given up on schoolwork altogether. If it were up to him, he'd be flying right out of school and into a dance studio as his permanent home. Dancing, however, would be nonexistent in their lives if not for Kang Hyunggu. Hyunggu drifted across the dance rooms with an ease that made it seem that he invented dance in itself. It was magical to watch him. Wooseok was known to be the prettiest boy in class- but in all honesty, he was just tall. Although, for some reason, he decided to dye his hair green. He looked like an avocado, but a cute one nonetheless. Hongseok and Jinho were known as the class parents- they enjoyed bringing in their culinary explorations and experiments into class. The two never failed to impress Yanan- they could adopt eight hundred cats and act as if they were happily married and nobody would doubt it for a moment.

 

Shinwon was another person who Yanan hadn't yet gotten a feel for. He was often too shy to take part in interactions, and Yanan wasn't one to start conversations, either. Best friends with the ever-positive Changgu, Shinwon was a mystery. A cute mystery, nonetheless. 

 


End file.
